


Consequences of a Herald's Revel

by CalicoJane



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Inspired in part by The Family Way by LeannmandersonDirk and Talia spend the night of the Herald's Revel when Elspeth is made Heir together, and it has long term consequences.
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Cold Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Family Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658381) by [leannmanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson). 



> I own nothing, all rights to Mercedes Lackey, her publishers, etc

“Can I join you?” Talia asked Dirk as he lay propped up against his saddle watching the dancers.

“Of course,” he said and scooted over so she could share the spot.

She snuggled against his arm until he raised it put it over her, and then she snuggled up to his chest. They sat watching the dancers for a few more songs. “I enjoyed singing with you,” Talia confessed.

“Me too,” he said. “Normally I don’t get a duet partner who’s actually had voice lessons, it was really nice. I’d like to do it again some time.”

Talia leaned over a kissed Dirk’s cheek. “I’d like that.”

Dirk was dealing with a variety of feelings, he generally avoided romantic or sexual encounters ever since Naril. But he’d had just enough of the mulled wine that was going around to feel daring and perhaps more confident than he would have otherwise, and he had been pushing down feelings for Talia since he arrived at her door to escort her to the ceremony. Whether it was the wine, or something else, he leaned over and kissed Talia gently on the lips.

Stars above, she kissed him back! With growing confidence he moved the hand that wasn’t already on her to her waist. They lay there for several minutes, trading kisses before they shifted and suddenly Talia was straddling him and continuing to kiss him as her hands gripped his shirt. Dirk definitely felt himself getting aroused decided that since his boldness had paid off so far, he might as well try one more thing. “Talia, do you want to go somewhere more private?” he asked.

“My rooms?” she asked flushing.

“Too far away,” he muttered while nibbling on her earlobe. “The foaling shed?”

He saw her nod shyly, and together they crept out of the revel.

Kris saw Dirk sneak out of the revel with—someone. He couldn’t tell who other than “dark haired female” which could have been easily half the female Heralds present, if not more. It wasn’t his business anyway who Dirk chose to spend the night with, but he was glad that Dirk had healed enough from That Bitch to do so. Well, if Dirk was going to be passing the night in the company of whoever that was all too good.

Dirk woke up the next morning in the foaling shed an hour or so after dawn, and panicked.He hadn’t let anyone get close to him like _that_ since _it_ had happened. Why did he have to let his guard down now? And she would be off on her internship soon with Kris—handsome Kris who so many women had lost interest in Dirk after seeing. She was going to spend a year and a half with just Kris for company, the odds that they wouldn’t become lovers were slim to none.

 _Will I never learn?_ There was no way falling for Talia would end in happiness for Dirk. He was just going to get his heart broken again. Quietly, so as not to wake her, Dirk dressed and slipped out to see Ahrodie. As he left he saw Rolan amble in to see his Chosen.

Talia awoke around noon to a foaling shed that was empty except for her and Rolan. She was disappointed that Dirk wasn’t there, maybe he regretted sleeping with her now that he was sober. She was about to start feeling sorry for herself, when Rolan nuzzled her and sent her a wave of reassurance. Or maybe Dirk had just woken and needed to get on with his duties and not wanted to wake her. That was certainly possible.

She dressed in last night’s clothes and then hurried up to her rooms, trying to avoid being seen due to the straw sticking out her hair. She _needed_ a bath. When she got to her rooms she found a note from Kyril on her door saying to see him at her earliest convenience, she would deal with that after the bath.

She dashed into her room to get a change of clothes to take to the bathing chamber and saw on the table in the sitting room, the cup of moonflower tea she’d meant to take last night before the ceremony, now sitting cold.

“Shit.” Talia knew moonflower had to be taken at approximately the same time everyday to be effective. She’d been supposed to take that dose around six last night.


	2. Stomach trouble

After speaking with Kyril and discovering that she and Kris were to leave for the circuit next to the Forest of Sorrows the next day, Talia tracked down Kris.

She wasn’t sure how she felt when she found him with Dirk. She glanced at Dirk trying to read whether he’d run off because he regretted sleeping with her or because he had other things to attend to. When he saw her glancing at him he flushed and looked away, which was probably not a promising sign.

She decided it was even less of a promising sign when Dirk made a transparent excuse to leave the preparations to just Kris and her, as he claimed to be needed elsewhere. Dirk must really have regretted sleeping with her by the light of day. Depressed, she continued getting the supplies ready with Kris to leave in the morning.

Kris was quickly putting two and two together. Dirk had gone on to him at some length the night before about Talia’s wonderful voice and how jealous he was that Kris was getting her as an intern. He’d stared mesmerized at her while she watched the dancers and told Kris she reminded him of woodlark. Then he’d gone off with someone who fit Talia’s general description, and now he wouldn’t even look at her.

Two scenarios fit, and Kris wasn’t sure which was more likely as Dirk made a flimsy excuse and vanished. Either he’d spent the night with a woman who vaguely looked like Talia because he couldn’t spend it with Talia, and now felt guilty, or he’d spent it with Talia and was now freaking out for some reason.

They finished up the preparations and then Talia and Kris parted to do their personal packing.Kris was in his room all packed and waiting for Dirk to make an appearance (if he didn’t Kris might have to hunt him down to discover just what was going on), when there was a knock at the door.

Kris opened it to reveal his uncle, Lord Orthallen. They made perfunctory greetings and Orthallen came in, saying something about needing him to discover the truth of some rumors. This got Kris’s attention for about five seconds until he realized the rumors had nothing to do with whatever was going on with Dirk (and maybe Talia? How was she involved?) and were just Court gossip about Talia and her Gift.They had no bearing on what he actually needed to be doing right, which was figuring out what the Hell was going on with Dirk.

Kris made platitudes at his uncle, said something about being sure everything was fine, and got him out as quickly as possible so he could focus on finding Dirk. He knew Dirk wouldn’t come over if Orthallen was there, Dirk didn’t like Kris’ uncle and would avoid him if at all possible.

Finally he got his uncle to leave and then went looking for Dirk himself.

Kris and Talia rode out the next morning leading two chirrahs and heading North. Kris still didn’t have an answer as to what in the Nine Hells had been going on with Dirk, and Talia seemed distant and depressed too. So maybe it was her who Dirk had slept with. But then why had it gone wrong?

Dirk had dodged answering when Kris had tried to question him last night. Kris was tempted to try to question Talia, but that would hardly be gentlemanly would it? It was one thing to pester his oath brother as to why he was acting strangely, it was another to ask a woman he barely knew if she had slept with said oath brother. Talia would be quite right in informing him that it was none of his business (which was also, incidentally, what Dirk had said).

And both of them would be right. It was none of his business. Dirk was an adult. Whomever he slept with was his business—even if it meant he couldn’t be in the same room as Kris’ intern.

Kris and Talia got to know each other as they rode North. By the time they reached their sector, Kris was even beginning to count her as friend.

The morning after the first night they spent in a waystation in their sector Kris woke up to find Talia missing.

_:Featherfoot, is Talia out there with you?:_

_:She’s behind the stable, vomiting. Rolan is a little concerned.:_

Worried, Kris ran out in his sleeping clothes and found Talia behind the stable attempting to hold her hair out of her face. He took over the task for her as she finished emptying her stomach. When she was done, she spoke. “Thanks, how’d you know I was out here?”

“I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there, I asked Tantris. Are you coming down with something? Or was my cooking last night that bad?”

She laughed weakly. “I’ve been feeling tired for a few days, I put it down to not being used to riding all day. Maybe I am coming down with something though.”

“Tantris said Rolan was concerned, that makes me concerned. Perhaps you should see a Healer?”

Talia looked like she wanted to argue, but then something happened, Kris guessed it was Rolan making his opinion known. “If there’s a Healer in the next town I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see them.”

Unfortunately, they learned later that day when they road into the first village in their circuit that there was _not_ in the village. They set about doing their job, updating the villagers on laws, judging disputes, and so forth. Through it all Kris pretended not to notice when Talia would slip out looking sick, before quietly slipping back in. The third time she did Kris decided to consult Tantris.

 _:She’s been getting sick again when she slips out, hasn’tshe?:_ He asked his Companion.

_:She has. Rolan is worried. We think maybe you should take her to the Healing Temple as soon as you can reasonably wrap things up here.:_

Kris sighed, he was of much of the same opinion. Talia wasn’t going to learn anything while she was feeling so sick, and he was even having trouble focusing while worried about his interns health.


	3. Healer Sonya

Healer Sonya was surprised when two Heralds rode up to the House of Healing, they weren’t expecting any couriers, and neither one appeared injured. Though the female Herald was pale looking. The male Herald took their Companions around to the stable, and the woman asked to see a Healer.

Sonya took the young woman, who introduced herself as Herald Talia back to a private room andhad her sit down.

“Now, what seems to be the trouble?” Sonya said.

“I’m just neuaseatedand tired. All the time. I don’t really think it’s that big a deal, but my Companion, Rolan, and my mentor, Herald Kris, are both really concerned.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“About a week,” Talia answered.

“Hm, well let me take a look.” Sonya reached out with her Gift and found the cause of the Herald’s symptoms immediately. How to broach it to the Herald though? “When was your last monthlies?” Maybe if she could get the young woman to figure it out for herself.

“Oh, it’s been all messed up. I’ve been on moonflower tea so I wouldn’t get them at all on my internship—or for—you know. But I was late with a dose about a month ago and spotted a week later.”

Ah, there was the opening. “How late were you with the tea?”

The young woman grimaced. “Eighteen hours, I was supposed to take it at six in the evening and realized I hadn’t taken it when I got back to my room the next day around noon.”

Now that was a good opening. “Normally if the spotting were from missing your dose, it would have happened sooner.”

“What are you saying?” The poor girl—Herald Talia—asked. Oh goodness, this was going to be hard.

“You mentioned getting back to your room the next day after missing your dose, did you spend the night with a man?”

Finally the concept seemed to have caught up with the Herald who turned deathly white and stated firmly “No. I’m not pregnant. If I were pregnant I wouldn’t have spotted. Right?”

Ah, so that was the problem. “Spotting can actually be a symptom of very early pregnancy,” Sonya corrected gently.

“I don’t have _time_ to be pregnant. I _can’t_ be pregnant. I have my internship to finish and I’ve only just started it....And, I think the father hates me. And that’s before he finds out that my screw up with the tea resulted in this.” At this point the poor lass burst into tears. “What’s going to happen to me?”

Sonya moved over to the chair next to the Herald and wrapped her arms around her. “There are options,you can continue the pregnancy. You can raise the child on your own if the father doesn’t want to be involved—although I would recommend that you actually talk to him rather than assuming what he does or doesn’t want. You can give the child up. Or we can end the pregnancy with childsbane.”

“You can do that?” the girl asked.

“Yes, but don’t make any decisions today. I’ll give you some tea for the nausea, and some candied ginger, and you should talk to your mentor about options regarding what your internship will look like with the different options. You may also consider writing to the father.”

Kris was in the stables when Talia came out of the House of Healing. She looked less pale, but very upset, and declined to say how it had gone, only that she was fine. In desperation Kris turned to Tantris.

: _Featherfoot? Is Rolan providing any insight?:_ He asked.

: _He knows what’s wrong and is very concerned, but won’t say anything. I think whatever it is is serious.:_

 _:Hellfires. Well there’s nothing I can do until she feels like confiding in me, I guess.:_ He paused and then continued. : _You don’t think she’s dying? Do you?:_

_:I don’t know. It seems like the Healers confirmed Rolan’s fears. And she does seem very upset right now.:_

Kris spent the next few days worrying about Talia, although she seemed to be doing better. The Healers had proscribed a tea for her, which she drank copious quantities of, that seemed to help with the stomach problems through out the day. She also would randomly eat some dried and candied thing or other—Kris wasn’t too sure what it was. Three days after the trip to the Healer’s Talia finally approached him.

“Kris, in a purely hypothetical situation, what would happen if an Herald was pregnant on their internship?” She asked tentatively.

Kris tried not to let his relief show, a pregnant intern he could manage. Far better that the Queen’s Own be pregnant rather than dying. Alright, now to couch this in hypotheticals. “Well, it would depend on what the intern wanted to do, I imagine. If she wanted to keep the baby she could either transfer her internship to the courts, or continue it pregnant and potentially with a baby. I’m sure her mentor would help her out however they could. She might need time off around the birth, but most sectors have plenty of midwives, although to avoid the implication of bias it would probably be best if the baby were born at a House of Healing, or maybe outside the Sector. She could stay there till she had recovered enough to continue the circuit with the baby. If she chose to end the pregnancy she might also need time off—I’m not really sure how that works. But I think it would work the same, she could stay at the House of Healing for however long the Healers said and then resume the internship. Heralds get injured and take time out of their circuits all the time. Of course it would be her decision, whatever she wanted to do.”

Talia nodded and seemed to think about what he had said, and he prayed he had sounded reassuring.

The evening after the night she had had her discussion with Kris, Talia sat in Rolan’s stall curled up with her Companion. “What do you think I should do? I’m too scared to even tell Kris,” she whispered to him.

Rolan nuzzled her, and gave her the impression that Kris had guessed, but was leaving it to her to tell him. He sent her a wave of reassurance and love, as well as strength, and she suddenly felt like she could do anything if only he was there to help her.

“Thank you love. Well? What should I do? I don’t want to just end the pregnancy, but I can’t imagine being a mother. And giving a baby away…I just don’t know.”

Rolan showed her an image then, of Dirk holding a newborn baby and looking at it with an incredible look of love on his face. Talia realized she wanted that future. She was sure Dirk had regretted sleeping with her when he woke up, and would regret it more when he realized the consequences, but she yearned for a world in which he didn’t. In which the three of them could be a family. It was pointless though. Dirk might love the baby, but she doubted he would ever love her the way she longed for him too.

Rolan sent her another image then, of her holding the hands of a dark haired little that was just learning to walk. The child let go of her hands and carefully toddled to Dirk, who laughed and scooped him (her?) up into his arms. As the Companion sent Talia the image he overlaid it with an aura of hope.

_Hmm._


	4. Letters and Decisions

About a week after the House of Healing Kris was sitting in the waystation doing repairs when Talia spoke. “Kris, I need to tell you something. It’s about why I saw the Healers.”

“Oh?”

“I’m pregnant. And I’ve decided I’m going to keep the baby. I don’t think I should transfer to the Haven Courts either, if I do Selenay will end up asking me to sit on the Council as well as doing my internship and I don’t have the energy. And I’m not ready for the Court gossip either. I know I can’t escape it forever, but at least if I’m out here it will give people time to get used to the idea. I know this isn’t fair to you—a normal circuit doesn’t include a pregnant intern or a newborn—but you did say hypothetically it would be my decision. And this is what I’ve decided.” She seemed to run out of what she wanted to say at that point, and almost wilted a little.

“Thank you for telling me about the pregnancy,” Kris said. “I agree it might be easier to give the Court some time to get used to it while you’re out here. And of course I’ll help in anyway that I can. We should tell Elcarth, Kyril, and the Queen. Just in case there are any problems they’ll already be aware. And of course anyone else you want to tell. And maybe we should visit a Healer again? I don’t know much about what exactly happens with pregnancy, but regular check ups with a Healer seems like a good idea.”

“Alright, I’m going to write letters to Selenay and the others I’m telling, do we have a way to get them back in a timely manner?”

“The Temple by the next village is frequented by couriers, we can leave them there,” Kris said.

“Good, I also want to send one to the father. I don’t know if he wants to be involved at all or how much or what.” Talia said.

Internally Kris started to panic. The father. Who was the father? Was it Dirk? What if it was? For that matter, what if it wasn’t? He wasn’t even sure she was the woman he’d seen Dirk with. What if she’d gone off with someone else, and Dirk had felt rejected and decided to spend the night with someone too? That would explain why he’d been acting oddly the next day. How was he going to react when he found out she was pregnant?

He didn’t think he could ask heroutright who the father was, no she would tell him when she was ready.

Talia wrote letters to the Queen, Elspeth, Elcarth, Keren, Sharril, Jeri, Skif, and hardest of all, Dirk. The letters were posted the next week at the Healing Temple to be delivered by courier.

_Selenay,_

_I messed up. I’m pregnant. I’ve decided to keep the baby. I thought about asking to be recalled, but don’t really want to deal Court gossip yet. Can you make sure the letters I’ve enclosed get where they need to go?_

_Thank you,_

_Talia._

_Keren,_

_I screwed up and missed my moonflower tea the night Elspeth was made Heir and now I’m pregnant. I am absolutely terrified. I’m scared of the pregnancy, scared I might not survive the birth like my mother, scared of how to raise a child, much less how to do so on circuit, I’m even scared of what people will say. Most of all I’m scared as to how the father will react. Rolan thinks it will be okay though. He showed me what I understand is one of several possible futures, and I’ve decided to keep the baby. I’ll stay out here for the whole internship to let Court get used to the idea. Kris is being incredibly supportive._

_Your little centaur,_

_Talia_

_Skif_

_Well, I guess you’re going to be an uncle. I screwed up with my moonflower tea and got pregnant before we left, something I’m just finding out about now. I’ve decided to keep it and stay on the circuit rather than finishing in the courts. I’m scared but Rolan thinks it will all work out._

_Your little sister,_

_Talia_

_Dean Elcarth,_

_I writing to report that I am pregnant and plan to keep the baby and continue my internship in the North.I have one favor to ask of you though. I will not be naming the father until after I’ve talked to him, can you see that the enclosed letter gets to Dirk without telling anyone why or that it’s from me? I trust you with the secret that I’ve sent him a letter at all._

_Thank you,_

_Herald Talia_

Elcarth rubbed his eyes looking at the enclosed letter with Herald Dirk’s name on it. This was a mess. Luckily, his part to play was rather small: get the letter to Dirk, make sure Talia had any supplies she needed for her pregnancy and eventually the baby. _He_ didn’t need to worry about how anyone would react. He would, but he didn’t _need_ to. Although, it was quite likely Dirk would want to talk to Talia face-to-face, he should arrange someone who could potentially take over Dirk’s circuit if that were the case.

He’d write a letter to Dirk telling him whoever delivered his letter could take over the circuit until a replacement could be found, that way also the outer letter would look like it came from him.

Dirk was in the waystation for the night idly fiddling with his harp when Ahrodie warned him of the courrier’s approach. He went out to great them and was pleased to see the courier was his old intern, Skif.

“Skif! I wasn’t expecting to see a Courier for a while. What brings you here?”

“Elcarth asked that I deliver this, said if you wanted after reading it I could over your Circuit till someone else can be found.Seemed to think you might want some time off when you read it. I hope it’s not trouble with your family.”

Dirk was concerned now, but clasped Skif on the shoulder. “Well I can’t read it out here, too dark, why we see to Cymry and I’ll read it inside by the fire?”

Skif nodded. “So the biggest piece of news from the Collegium, seems I’m to be an uncle!”

“Huh?” Dirk asked as they walked toward the stable.

“Talia’s got herself in a spot of trouble, and decided to keep the baby, so Uncle Skif! I’m worried about her of course, but I’m also excited—“

Dirk didn’t hear the rest. If Talia was pregnant was it his? Did she hate him for it? Did she want him involved? He did want to be involved in the baby’s life, he knew that, even if he couldn’t be in the same room as Talia without freaking out.Or was the letter telling him that it wasn’t his? Or worse what if it was his but she didn’t want him involved?

“Dirk!” Skif was calling him.

“Oh, um yes?”

“You look like you’re terrified what the letter might say and are running through a hundred different awful scenarios. Here, just take it and go read it.”

Dirk didn’t need to be told twice, he took the letter and hurried in.

The packet was in Elcarth’s handwriting. He opened it.

_Herald Dirk_

_I am guessing once you read the enclosed letter you will want to race to the North as soon as possible. I am giving you permission to do that, Skif can take over your circuit until a suitable replacement can be found._

The second letter was in a strange hand writing and was still sealed.

_Dirk,_

_I messed up. I forgot my moon flower tea the night of the party. I didn’t realize it until I got back to my rooms the next day. I am pregnant. I take full responsibility for it, given that it was my mistake with the tea. I’ve decided to keep the baby, but you don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to be. I won’t tell_ _anyone_ _you’re the father unless you want to be involved and known. Just let me know what you want to do._

_I’m sorry I put you in this situation,_

_Talia_

Dirk was still staring at the letter when Skif came in. “Dirk, what is it? You look ashen? Is it trouble at home?”

Dirk wanted to confide in his former intern, but he thought he should talk to Talia first. He also need to sort out how he felt, and he didn’t think talking to Talia’s oath brother was the way to do that. Ahrodie would help.

“Yeah, a family matter’s come up. Elcarth said you could take over the circuit until a replacement arrived?”

“Definitely.”


	5. Plague

The Circuit continued fairly uneventfully until they got to Waymeet. Outside Waymeet Talia noticed it was too quiet and voiced her concerns to Kris. It was decided that he would go in and see what was going on and she should wait. After a moment Talia received Kris’ message via arrow that they needed a Healer, and left the chirrahs and headed off on Rolan for Healers.

She returned a few days later with a Healer, and more on the way, and wasabout to dismount and enter the village behind the Healer, when the other woman stopped her. “I’m afraid you can’t enter the village if there’s a plague—not in your condition. I can tell from here that it’s snow sickness, and that will cause the babe you cary to be born deformed if you should catch it. And it’s more likely you’ll catch it now than if you weren’t with child. You stay here, and I’ll confer with the other Herald about where you should wait for him.”

Talia nodded a little surprised, she hadn’t told the Healer that she was pregnant, but the Healer must have known through her Gift.

Melanie was in her stillroom when Wilma came running in.

“Grandma! I heard a Companion coming!” Wilma said.

Melanie felt fear grip her heart, was it a Herald Courier come to tell her the worst? No, no cause for alarm yet, quite possibly the Herald was injured and needed a Healer, that was all. After all, she and her daughters were marked on all the maps as the only Healers for miles around. “Alright Wilma, did you hear the Companion coming from the main road?” At Wilma’s nod she continued. “Go get your mother and Auntie Mia, tell them we might have an injured Herald coming in.”

Melanie finished bottling what she was working on and then went out along the long road to the main house. She could hear the chime of the Companion’s hooves, along with at least one other hooved beast. The presence of the other beast, and the lack of ringing bells on the tack seemed to suggest that this was neither a Courier come to tell her one of her boys was dead, nor a Companion on search.

Not that she really expected a Companion on search to stop by here. Dirk had been young when he was Chosen and her oldest grandchild was still two years younger than he had been then.

It was probably an injured Herald then, or a Herald accompanying a patient. Either way they needed her as a Healer, and that’s what she would be there as.

When the Herald appeared, it was a young woman with dark curls leading two chirrahs. She did not appear injured, but Melanie knew looks could be deceiving. By now Kera and Mia had joined her.

“I’m Healer Melanie Ainsley, these are my daughters, Healers Kera and Mia. How can we help you Herald….?”

“Herald Talia. I’m interning with Kris in the next sector over. He sent me here, it’s—kind of hard to explain. Kris sent you a letter.” She reached into a pack and pulled out a letter and handed in to Melanie, who opened it and began to read.

_Dear all,_

_I’m in Waymeet which has been hit hard by snow fever. The Healers didn’t want Talia anywhere near the sick because she’s pregnant—no I’m not the father._

_Anyway, I needed someplace safe for her to wait for me and since your steading isn’t far from Waymeet but also isn’t in our sector I was hoping I could impose on you for her to stay with you while I take care of things here. I don’t like the idea of her staying in a waystation by herself for that long, especially in her condition._

Please _take care of her while I’m dealing with this plague._

_With love,_

_Kris,_

Melanie read the letter over, and then looked up at the young Herald. “So you’re Kris’s intern? Well we’d love for you to stay with us for however long you need to. We have plenty of rooms in the main house now that my oldest four children aren’t living there—my three oldest daughters live in attached houses with their families and you’ve probably met Dirk.” By now other family members had started making their way over to see what was going on.

Since it was winter even the men-folk were near the house, rather than off tending to the fields. Melanie turned to see who was around. “Bran, you see to the chirrahs, Cyprian, you get her bags. I assume you’ll want to see to your Companion yourself?” At Talia’s nod, Melanie pointed to the stable. “There’s an open area with room for two Companions in there, for when Kris and Dirk visit. Bran can show where everything is.”

The young woman nodded, and followed Bran and Cyprian to the stable to see to the animals and the luggage.Melanie quickly ran into the house and put fresh sheets on Dirk’s bed and got a fire going in the fireplace in there.

Before long the main door to the house opened and Melanie heard the young Herald coming in along with the rest of the family. “Ma, where should I put the bags?” Like all her other sons-in-laws, Cyprian called her ma.

“In Dirk’s room, it’s already made up. Let’s get everything settled and then I’ll give you a once over as a Healer, make sure everything is alright, dear,” she said to Talia.

The bags were quickly settled into the bedroom and then Melanie shooed everyone but the Herald out so that she could exam the girl. “Now, how far along are you?”

“Two and a half months,” the girl—Talia—smiled shyly and touched her abdomen.

“Well why don’t you warm up by the fire and I’ll just look you over, make sure everything’s okay, see if there’s anything I can do. I imagine it’s been some time since you last saw a Healer. What do you want to tell the other’s about why you’re here and not with Kris?” She said as she began trancing down.

“The truth I guess? The pregnancy’s not exactly a secret, I’m guessing it’s all over the Collegium by now.”

“Seems like a good plan.” As she tranced down Melanie could tell that the babe was healthy, but there was something odd. The babe seemed to be calling to her Gift in a way that none but her grandchildren had done. Odd. Perhaps the baby had some Healer in his ancestry?


	6. Music

Melanie suggested Talia take a nap after meeting the entire Ainsley family. The poor dear looked exhausted. Not surprising, it was tiring enough being pregnant in Melanie’s experience, add in riding circuit and meeting nearly two dozen new people who you would be staying with, well the poor dear could use a nap.

While Talia napped Melanie showed the letter to her husband and children to let them know what she knew of the situation, her grandchildren got an abbreviated version.

“Did you see the harp?” Bran said. “I noticed it when I helped Cyprian bring in the bags. Do you think she plays?”

“I doubt she’s carting a harp around on Circuit if she doesn’t play,” said Mia.

“It could be Kris’ harp,” said Kera. “She brought the chirrahs so she might have brought his harp as well. Not like he’ll have time to play it until he’s done dealing with the snow sickness.”

“Not unless he got a new one,” Bran said.

“We’ll ask her when she wakes up,” said Kadric, Melanie’s husband. “I’m sure if she does play she’d be happy to join us for some music while she’s here.”

Later that evening the family was delighted to learn that it was Talia’s harp, and she did play, as well as sing. “In fact I think you knew my music teacher, who left me the harp, I believe he was a yearmate of yours at Bardic?” She said to Kadric.

“Jadus? Of course, he wrote me about you. I should have recognized the name, how many Herald Talia’s can there be after all? You know you meant the world to him.And now I _have_ to hear you sing, after all he wrote practically bragging about you.”

Talia was flushing red now. “My voice isn’t _that_ good. Nothing to worry a Bard about. Jadus may have been slightly biased.”

“I’ll be the judge of that if you don’t mind,” Kadric said. “You simply must sing with us tonight.”

That night Kadric was surprised to discover that Talia had just a tiny hint of the Bardic Gift. Her voice was pretty, and well trained. Idly he wondered how her voice would sound paired with Dirk’s. He wasn’t sure what brought that thought on, but the more he thought about it the more he was certain that the timbre in their voices would go together just perfectly.

When she finished “A Dark And Stormy Night” he decided to mention the Gift to her. “You know Talia, I believe you have just a hint of the Bardic Gift. I’d love to train you on how to use it while you’re here.”

She blushed. “Oh, um, are you sure? I’ve always been told I sing with feeling, but a Gift?”

“Are you doubting the word of a Master Bard? It’s a Gift, and I would be delighted in teaching you how to use it.”

The next day Kadric began teaching Talia about her Gift and was shocked to discover that she had never learned to ground and center. Well, that could be fixed, but still it was surprising. He was pleased to discover she was a quick learner, despite not having the background he would have expected, and before long Talia was able to use her small Bardic Gift with skill.

Talia had been at the Ainsley steading about a month when young Havryil came in shouting that Kris was coming. Everyone put on cloaks and hats and went out to great him. He looked tired.

“Uncle Kris!” Quickly he dismounted and caught the gaggle of children who ran at him and returned their hugs.

“Look at how much you’ve all grown!”

“Kris, you look terrible. You’re far too thin, and you look exhausted,” Melanie said. “You must come inside and get something to eat.”

“Thank you. The Healers at Waymeet wanted me to hole up somewhere and rest for a while, but I wanted to make sure Talia was alright first,” Kris said. “I trust everything is going well?”

“Everything’s fine, and you _must_ rest here.”

Kris was surprised to discover that Talia had the Bardic Gift, and was shocked when Kadric mentioned that he’d had to teach her how to ground and center. But in any case, the lapse in her education had been fixed, and no harm had come of it.

A few days after Kris arrived the Ainsleys got word that there was a mighty blizzard on the way. All the animals were brought into the the barn near the house and they waited for the storm to hit.

It had begun snowing in earnest and everyone was inside the main house (the other houses were connected by long hallways) in front of the fire in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Kera opened it to reveal a snow covered Dirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat sorry for the short chapter, not sorry for the cliffhanger. Ask for an invite to Leannmanderson's and my Valdemar Discord server


	7. Conversations

“Dirk! Get in here!” Kera said. Ahrodie looked over Dirk’s shoulder. “Bran can see to Ahrodie. You look positively frozen!”

By now everyone had come to see what was going on. Bran quickly threw on a cloak and went out to see to Ahrodie, while the others crowded around. “Dirk what are doing here?” Asked Melanie. “Last we heard you were riding Circuit in the south.”

“I was, but I need to talk to Talia, and I heard she was here,” he eyes fell on Talia and Melanie suddenly _knew_ why Talia’s baby had called to her the same way her grandchildren had. Or perhaps, rather a better way to phrase it, her _other_ grandchildren. If Talia hadn’t said outright to the Ainsley’s that it was Dirk’s child things must be complicated between them. Best to let them talk to each other. _Now._

“Why don’t you go warm up in your old room? Talia’s been staying there and the two of you can talk while I get Kera’s old room ready for you,” Melanie said.

Dirk shook hissnow covered cloak off and went with Talia to his old room, which now bore the touches of her habitation. Where to begin? How to begin?

They settled in silence on the floor in front of the hearth. “I got your letter,” Dirk said. “I want to be there for you and the baby however I can. However you’ll let me. I want to be involved in our child’s life as much as possible. I’ve been thinking, maybe we could get a three bedroom suite in the Herald’s Wing? One for you, one for me and one for the baby? I know it’s not an ideal situation we’re in, but I want to be there as a father to this child.”

Talia nodded, “That could work. And I’m sorry for putting you in this position. I know you regretted sleeping with me the next day and I’m sure my screw up hasn’t eased that regret.”

Dirk was shocked at her words. How could she think he would ever regret a moment spent in her presence, much less making love to her? “Talia, what on earth makes you think I regret sleeping with you?”

“Dirk, you wouldn’t even look at me the next day and you used a flimsy excuse to get out of my presence as fast as possible! How else amI supposed to interpret that?”

Dirk felt a mixture of shame and embarrassment. How could he have been such a fool? “That was—that was my own insecurities. I shouldn’t have let them get the better of me, I know. But all I could think about when I woke up next to you was that I had finally let me guard down and fallen for you and now you were going to spend a year and half with Kris. And—I know you said handsome men don’t hold much sway over you—but every woman I’ve ever liked has preferred Kris. I couldn’t stand the thought of the same being true of you. So I flipped out and avoided you. I’m sorry. I like you, Little Bird. I like you a lot.”

Talia flushed pink. “I like you too. I want this baby to be part of a real family. And if you don’t regret that night, would you want to repeat it ever?”

Dirk really wanted to tell her how much he wanted to repeat it, and he knew if he didn’t tell Talia now she’d get entirely the wrong impression, but still he had to gather his courage. “I’d like that.”

Talia leaned over and very tentatively brushed her lips against his. Dirk kissed her back and reached out to cup her face in his hands, but as soon as his hands brushed her cheeks she squawked and leapt back.

“Dirk! You’re hands are COLD!” She said laughing. “Were you out in the blizzard without any gloves on?”

Dirk grinned at her sheepishly. “I packed for the south. I had my thinner gloves but I didn’t bring my big thick ones, I didn’t think I’d need them.”

“I think you’d better spend some more time sitting my the fire,” Talia said.

“What did you tell my family? For that matter what brought you here?”

“Kris was tending to plague in Waymeet, the Healers wanted me far out of the way given the situation,” Dirk nodded, as a Healers son he knew the dangers illness posed to pregnant women. “Kris sent me here and then the Healers wanted him to rest of tending to the village and you mother decided he should rest here. As for what I’ve told your family, they know I’m pregnant, but all they know about the father is that it’s not Kris. I _did_ promise I wouldn’t tell anyone else anything about you being involved without your permission. Speaking of which, what do you want to tell them?”

“If I’m going to be a father to this baby we should tell them the truth—or at least most of it—maybe we can make it sound just a tad more like we’re in an actual relationship than the actual circumstances? I want this baby to know his or her grandparents and cousins too.”

Talia smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”


	8. Family Announcements

Melanie waited while Dirk and Talia talked in his old room. She was certain of a two things: that the babe was Dirk’s and that he would want a hand in raising it. Everything else she felt very uncertain about. Should she push for a wedding? Probably not, they were both Heralds after all. What was the relationship between Talia and Dirk? Was it a casual tryst? Something more serious? Surely not a lifebond. But there was a great deal of room between casual tryst and lifebond.

She did want her grandchild to have the Ainsley name, but was it fair to push for that? After all, it seemed like Talia had been prepared to raise the babe entirely by herself, so there probably wasn’t a strong relationship between her and Dirk.

Melanie was interrupted from her thoughts by Talia and Dirk coming out of the bedroom, looking much more relaxed, but still tense. “I think we have an announcement to make,” said Dirk. _Here it comes_ thought Melanie. “Ma, Da, you’re getting another grandchild,” Dirk said.

Melanie could feel the shock from several of the people in the room as they processed what Dirk meant. She herself rushed forward to hug the two soon to be parents. “I can always use more grandchildren. And welcome to the family, Talia.”

Talia smiled at her shyly. “Thank you. My apologies for not telling you sooner but I really wanted to talk to Dirk first.”

“Of course dear, that’s entirely understandable,” Melanie said.

Kris realized when Dirk showed up at the farm asking to talk to Talia that Dirk was almost certainly the father of Talia’s baby. In a way he was relieved that Dirk was the father. Dirk would be a good parent, and Kris had the feeling his oath brother would have flipped out further if Talia were pregnant by someone else. But really, this was the best case scenario. When Dirk and Talia came out to announce the babe’s place in the family they were greeted with congratulations and hugs. Kris hung back and let the Ainsleys take the lead, he would talk to the two of them privately. Then Melanie spoke up again. “I made up Kera’s old room for you Dirk, but if you two want to share, well that’s between the two of you, I suppose.”

“How did you know we were here?” Asked Kris.

“I figured you’d be in the Northern section of the circuit by now, so I came toward Berrybay and then as I got close Ahrodie sent out a Mindcall and Rolan answered.”

Dirk moved his packs into Kera’s old room. He didn’t think Talia would want to share a room, would she? She’d asked if he wanted to repeat the night they spent together, and she’d kissed him, but that didn’t mean she wanted to share a room with him, did it? He was getting ready for bed when he heard a quiet knock on the door to the room he was staying in. He finished pulling on his shirt and answered it.

Talia was there looking very unsure of herself. “Dirk, well um, my room is cold, even with the fire going, and I was feeling lonely. I was wondering, if you wanted that is, to come spend the night in my room? I’m not up for anything other than cuddling tonight, but I couldreally use some snuggles.”

Dirk smiled at her and nodded, “That sounds delightful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated


End file.
